


Between me and you 你我之間

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal Abuse, M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 紐特回到鐵路站去找克雷登斯。他不是唯一一個這樣做的人。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between me and you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428858) by [Nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami). 



> 授權：

　　紐特蹲在柱子後面，咒罵自己為什麼要回來地下鐵。他明天就要離開紐約了，他想再檢查一次鐵路站——他心底某處仍然相信克雷登斯有一部份能在傲羅襲擊下生還。他的手提箱還有很多空間給克雷登斯——又或者殘餘的他——生活，不讓任何人知道。紐特甚至沒有告訴蒂娜他要去那裡，現在他後悔了。

　　但誰會想到MACUSA甚至關不住格林德沃二十四小時呢？

　　顯然，紐特並非唯一想找克雷登斯的人。

　　他即時注意到格林德沃，但似乎黑巫師還未發現他。很好。努力隱藏魔法收斂氣息（就像忒修斯知道紐特的嗜好是潛進非法販子營地後教導他那樣），紐特希望格林德沃發現不了他。誠然，另一個巫師似乎只是專心尋找著默默然；他的魔法以波紋散開，宛如呼喚。意識到如果克雷登斯仍然活著大概會回應呼喚，紐特就為之反感。默默然嚮往巫師，嚮往他們宿主無法使用的魔法。強大如格林德沃的魔力就如沙漠中的綠洲。

　　格林德沃的魔法緩緩消散，但不代表紐特不用繼續小心翼翼。他會再等十分鐘才離開藏身處確認格林德沃不在附近，才嘗試離開地下鐵。有一秒紐特想過幻影移形，但很快就打消念頭。經過昨日那個奇怪咒語鞭笞，他仍然傷得很重——紐特有預感他會嚴重分體。

　　不過沒事的。他習慣躲藏等待敵人離開。和普通的營救任務一樣。這——

　　「我找到你了。」

　　沒有轉過身，紐特就閃到右方伸手去拿魔杖。千分之一秒後他就聽見咒語擊中柱子。

　　「條件反射不錯。」格林德沃繞過被摧毀的柱子，指間懶洋洋把玩著他的魔杖，讓紐特距離手提箱愈來愈遠。該死的。「你和我尋找著同一樣東西嗎，斯卡曼德先生？」

　　紐特把魔杖對準格林德沃，計算自己的勝率。就算沒有魔杖格林德沃也危險得很，但無杖戰鬥就意味紐特佔據微弱優勢。透過魔杖凝聚和釋放魔力比起空手容易多了。或許……或許紐特能夠把格林德沃擊暈片刻抓過手提箱逃跑？

　　「克雷登斯不是東西。」紐特說，嘗試繞圈走，希望接近之前藏身的柱子，但格林德沃停下了腳步，似乎只有向他發射咒語才能讓他挪動。「他是一個人類……一個巫師，你利用了他。」

　　格林德沃側起了頭，看著紐特，仿佛陷入沉思。他看上去不像囚犯，他穿著與偽裝成帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯時相似的西裝和大衣。突然想起手下傲羅找到他時那個男人的遺容，紐特胃部一絞。提醒了紐特如果想活下來就得迅速行動。

　　「啊，對，我做錯了幾件事，我承認。」紐特幾乎嗤之以鼻。格林德沃可真是徹底美化了那場大災難。「似乎他真的死了。巫師世界一大損失……但至少我遇上了你，斯卡曼德先生。」

　　格林德沃的姿勢即時改變，眨眼間他就站直，他的魔力爆炸開來幾乎讓紐特喘不過氣。他攻擊了，但紐特已經準備就緒，自從格林德沃開始說話就等著此刻。

　　紐特擋下格林德沃的咒語，閃到左邊，離柱子近了一步。他也發射了一個咒語，比較強大的魔咒——擊中格林德沃的屏障時發出響亮刺耳的聲音。格林德沃大笑起來，即時還擊，一個接著一個咒語，逼得紐特退後。紐特擅長抵擋咒語（在他不總是合法的活動裡很有用），但他艱難抵擋著格林德沃的攻擊——更糟糕的是格林德沃似乎在 _戲弄_ 紐特。他的惡咒比他們上次對決時弱多了，或許他也累了？

　　紐特感覺到太陽穴冒出汗水；他很快變得疲憊。格雷夫斯將紐特的咒語揮到一旁，接近手提箱放著的地方；地板炸開來，紐特看過去，害怕傷到他的生物。

　　僅僅是一毫秒，但足以讓格林德沃勝出這場對決。紐特沒來得及眨眼就被肯定是鑽心咒的咒語打中胸膛。紐特痛得尖叫，咒語的力度讓他向後飛去。他的魔杖從手上滾落，他甚至沒注意到，只是身受劇痛尖叫不斷，身體仿佛被活活燃燒。

　　終於，當紐特以為自己快要死了。格林德沃撤去咒語。痛得打顫抖，紐特緩緩翻過身伸手去夠魔杖。猶如糟糕的小說情節，它直直滾向格林德沃，後者看也不看紐特就把它撿了起來，看著它挑起眉毛。

　　「很有創意，斯卡曼德先生。我很好奇你被踢出霍格沃茨後是誰把魔杖賣給你。」格林德沃用自己的魔杖對準紐特，後者準備好再次承受鑽心咒。但格林德沃只是施了束縛咒，把紐特綁了起來——繩索綁在紐特飽受折磨的身體上仿佛烙鐵一樣。「現在，我們何不——」

　　紐特對於他的動物在整場磨難中倖存下來的期望都在憤怒非常的小東西跳上格林德沃的腿迅速並爬上去時落空了。

　　梅林，不要。

　　「皮克特。」紐特吃力道，祈求那隻小小的護樹羅鍋會跑掉。

　　他本人逃不過去的話，他至少希望格林德沃專注在他身上，而不是手提箱。格林德沃似乎沒注意到，如果MACUSA還有哪個傲羅有腦子就會在意識到格林德沃逃脫後檢查鐵路站。或許甚至會是蒂娜？她會好好照顧所有動物，紐特知道。

　　格林德沃大聲咒罵，向著自己身體揚了揚手。他施了個不知道什麼咒語把意欲跳到格林德沃臉上的皮克特凍在半空——大概是瞄準他的眼睛。護樹羅鍋最擅長這種事。

　　格林德沃一臉困惑地捉住皮克特。他把目光投向紐特，當皮克特布娃娃一樣揮了揮，紐特多希望他有力氣挪動，去拯救他的朋友。

　　然而，他能做的只是乞求。

　　「求求你，放過他。這是……這是……你和我之間的事。」紐特輕聲道，壓下痛苦的呻吟。

　　他不僅被捆綁起來，格林德沃肯定還在他身上施了什麼咒語。紐特一動身體就痛得要命。

　　「我以為護樹羅鍋不會離開樹木。」凍結咒消褪，皮克特動了，試圖再次襲擊，但格林德沃抓得他太緊了。

　　他臉上某種病態的好奇讓紐特的血液凝結成了冰。格林德沃看向紐特，露出紐特此生見過最不友善的笑容，然後注意力又再回到皮克特身上。

　　「牠們看上去像樹枝。有趣。牠們也能像樹枝一樣折斷嗎？」格林德沃用另一隻手抓住皮克特，弄得牠痛苦嗚咽。格林德沃臉上極不友善的笑意變深。「我們何不試試呢？」

　　「不要！」紐特尖叫，努力掙脫開來。他想伸手去夠皮克特，想救下他的同伴，但束縛著他的繩子與魔法太過強大，他無法抵抗。

　　他只能一臉驚恐，眼睜睜看著皮克特悲傷地對著他微笑，然後格林德沃就把那小小的身體撕成兩半，發出令人作嘔的聲音。紐特停止挪動，呼吸粗重，感覺整個世界分崩離析。格林德沃扔走皮克特殘餘的肢體，仿佛那是什麼骯髒的東西，紐特感覺雙眼湧出淚水。皮克特……他的摯友，他的保護者他的同伴……

　　「比折斷樹枝髒多了。」格林德沃若有所思道，憑空變出紙巾來抹手。

　　紐特眼都紅了。

　　「你這個混蛋！」紐特憤怒得魔力向著格林德沃迸發。紐特不知道他對上一次這麼生氣是什麼時候了——如果有的話——生氣得想殺人想傷害格林德沃。「你用不著這樣做！」梅林，這句話聽上去不該是啜泣。

　　格林德沃似乎毫不費力擋下了紐特的魔法攻擊。他用充滿算計的雙眼看向紐特，隨即把目光移向紐特先前藏身之處，落在幾尺以外紐特的手提箱。當格林德沃開始走過去，紐特僵住了。

　　「不要。」他低聲道，嘗試爬向他珍貴的動物。「不要，求求你，不要。」他無法忍受格林德沃傷害更多他珍貴的朋友！「折磨我，不要折磨牠們，求、求你了。」

　　奇蹟似的，格林德沃停下腳步，好奇地盯著紐特。

　　「你寧願讓我折磨你也不想那些愚蠢的野獸受傷？」這句話讓紐特怒火沸騰，但他保持沉默，眨去眼淚。「我知道你很關心他們但……有趣極了。」

　　格林德沃慵懶地緩步走向紐特，仿佛他們是一起散步的朋友。當黑巫師跪在他旁邊，紐特吞了吞口水。他被綁得太緊了，如此近距離他甚至無法抬起頭來看著格林德沃。但很快就不成問題，格林德沃抓著紐特的頭髮把他扯起來。繩子勒進身體，勾出痛苦的喘息，紐特竭力撐起身體。格林德沃貼得更近，把魔杖壓向紐特的喉嚨，他的呼息拂過紐特耳邊，以冰冷、危險的嗓音道：

　　「如果你知道我對你有什麼打算你會乞求一死，斯卡曼德先生。我甚至考慮過殺死你來結束你的痛苦。」魔杖戳得更用力，紐特咳了一聲，嘗試平復急促的心跳。

　　他不知道那是咒語抑或只是格林德沃的魔力，但他漸漸害怕起來。抓著他頭髮的手向後狠狠一扯，紐特痛苦嗚咽出聲。

　　「但現在，斯卡曼德先生？現在，我想看看你準備為那些動物經受什麼。你不會有仁慈的一死。我親愛的男孩。」格林德沃輕輕笑了，鼻子擦過紐特的頭髮，他的唇瓣貼向紐特耳畔。當魔杖向下劃去，扯斷他的領帶解開襯衫頭兩顆鈕釦，一路灼燒過肌膚時，紐特全身僵住，震驚得無法呼吸。「我會讓你希望你沒為你的動物說過一個字。」

 

_完_


End file.
